


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Trans Taeyong [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Trans, Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Everyone Loves Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Protective NCT, Supportive Members, Team as Family, Trans Boy Taeyong, Trans Taeyong, Transgender Taeyong, Transphobia, Work In Progress, dead naming, empathy era, gay taeyong, supportive nct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Everyone, Lee Taeyong/NCT 127 Ensemble
Series: Trans Taeyong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865893
Kudos: 11





	Untitled

**3:25 PM**

_I don't want to put this off for longer._ Taeyong had decided. _I'm finally going to tell them today,one way or another._

Taeyong had been thinking about telling the other members about his.....identity if could call it that,for a couple of months now.However events outside of of his control forced him to call it off for the time being.

However,today was the day that he finally going to come out to them.


End file.
